mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Catherine O'Hara
| birth_place= Toronto, Ontario, Canada | occupation = Actress/Comedienne | years_active = 1973–present | spouse = Bo Welch (m. 1992, 2 sons) }} Catherine Anne O'Hara (born March 4, 1954) is a Canadian-American actress and comedienne. She is well known for her comedy work on SCTV, and her roles in the films After Hours, Beetlejuice, Home Alone and, The Nightmare Before Christmas, and also in the mockumentary films written and directed by Christopher Guest including Waiting for Guffman, Best in Show, A Mighty Wind, and For Your Consideration. Most lately, she has appeared in the 2010 film Killers and the HBO movie Temple Grandin, for which she was nominated for an Emmy Award. Life and career O'Hara was born in Toronto, Ontario in a large Irish family, and was raised Roman Catholic. She started her comedy career in 1974 as a cast member of The Second City in her native Toronto.Second City Toronto Alumni She was an understudy for Gilda Radner until she left for Saturday Night Live. Two years later, this theatre troupe created the sketch comedy show SCTV, for which O'Hara became a regular performer. Her memorable characterizations on the show included Las Vegas scorcher Lola Heatherton, buzzer-happy game show contestant Margaret Meehan, raunchy nightclub comedian Dusty Towne, soap opera seductress Sue Ellen and stage actress Sue Bopper Simpson. In the late 1970s, O'Hara did voice-overs for a number of cartoons, which would continue throughout her career. During a short time in the early 80s when SCTV was in between network deals, she was hired to replace Ann Risley when Saturday Night Live was being retooled in 1981. However, she quit the show without ever appearing on-air, choosing to go back to SCTV when the show signed on with NBC.http://www.cbc.ca/thehour/video.php?id=2037 Catherine O'Hara on CBC's 'The Hour'http://www.thestar.com/entertainment/article/220072 Catherine The Greathttp://rickmoranisfanpage.com/Articles/secondcityshoots.html SCTV Shoots For First Her SNL position was then given to fellow Canadian Robin Duke, who had also replaced O'Hara for a season on SCTV. O'Hara has appeared in numerous films in the 1980s and the 1990s, including After Hours, Beetlejuice, Home Alone, and The Nightmare Before Christmas. From 1997 to 2006, she starred in the Christopher Guest mockumentary films Waiting for Guffman, Best in Show, A Mighty Wind, and For Your Consideration. On June 9, 2007, O'Hara was inducted into Canada's Walk of Fame. In May 2008, it was announced that she has signed on to star in the upcoming ABC dramedy Good Behavior.http://www.tvsquad.com/2008/05/02/oh-good-catherine-ohara-to-star-in-abc-pilot/ Catherine O'Hara to star in ABC pilot On February 28, 2010 she spoke at the Closing Ceremonies of the Vancouver 2010 Winter Olympics. Personal life A naturalized U.S. citizen,Catherine O'Hara Biography (1954-) O'Hara married to production designer/director Bo Welch since 1992, with whom she has two sons, Matthew (b.1994) and Luke (b.1997). She is the sister of critically-acclaimed singer-songwriter Mary Margaret O'Hara, though she is a singer-songwriter in her own right, having written and performed songs in Christopher Guest's film A Mighty Wind. She has a condition known as situs inversus, a congenital condition in which the major visceral organs are reversed or mirrored from their normal positions. Celebrities impersonated on SCTV *Liv Ullmann *Katharine Hepburn *Joan Crawford *Diane Keaton *Joey Heatherton *Lola Falana *Elizabeth Taylor *Brooke Shields *Morgan Fairchild *Barbara Billingsley *Phyllis George *Charlotte Rampling *Monica Vitti *Jane Pauley *Rona Barrett *Tammy Faye Bakker *Angie Dickinson *Dorothy Kilgallen *Jessica Savitch *Linda Blair *Rusty Warren *Gilda Radner *Dinah Shore *Joan Sutherland *Jane Fonda *Joan Embery *Candice Bergen *Meryl Streep *Karen Black *Lucille Ball Filmography Discography * Finn McCoul (1993) References External links * *Catherine O'Hara at Northernstars.ca Category:1954 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television personalities Category:American voice actors Category:Canadian comedians Category:Canadian immigrants to the United States Category:Canadian television comedians Category:Canadian film actors Category:Canadian television actors Category:Canadian voice actors Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Genie Award winners for Best Supporting Actress Category:Canadian people of Irish descent Category:Living people Category:Naturalized citizens of the United States Category:American comedians of Irish descent Category:American people of Irish descent Category:People from Toronto Category:Second City alumni Category:Women comedians cy:Catherine O'Hara de:Catherine O’Hara es:Catherine O'Hara fr:Catherine O'Hara it:Catherine O'Hara mk:Кетрин О'Хара ms:Catherine O'Hara nl:Catherine O'Hara ja:キャサリン・オハラ pl:Catherine O'Hara pt:Catherine O'Hara ru:О’Хара, Кэтрин fi:Catherine O'Hara sv:Catherine O'Hara